User talk:Bloodstar
Leave your messeges at Twilightstorm's talk or Duskstorm's talk page... Blood! What are you doing here? I didn't know you were into Halo. Are you? Twilightstorm 17:07, 9 April 2007 (UTC) Riddle! I found the answer! It is myself. I don't see it becuase I am a shell of my former self! Right...? Twilightstorm 14:09, 10 April 2007 (UTC) ?! Your here? Is everyone else coming here? OH! Uh Twi's brother is joining us Blood. Duskstorm 14:11, 10 April 2007 (UTC) Hello! Hi everyone! It is very nice to meet you all again! Seraph Angel 15:03, 10 April 2007 (UTC) Wha?! Explain a paradox? I can't do that... If everything I say is a lie i'm telling the truth but then I might be lying but... UGH a headache... This isn't fair. wait... is everyone on at this moment? I'm noticing the signatures and the times. Twilightstorm 15:26, 10 April 2007 (UTC) Consumed by confusion. Ophelia, I'm confused and I need your adive. I found a counter balance to my greedy sad nature. But... She hates me or just is cofused... I have lunch so... reply at 3:00 or tomarrow at lnch. Twilightstorm 17:34, 10 April 2007 (UTC) Found the answer It's a mother isn't it? They're there but and breath life into the world as well as death. right? Twilightstorm 19:28, 10 April 2007 (UTC) Fellings Seraph Angel 18:08, 11 April 2007 (UTC) Bloodstar 18:10, 11 April 2007 (UTC) TT.TT Blood! Twilight is being mean to me! Seraph Angel 15:17, 12 April 2007 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the low down, i feel quite hated already lol, what do you mean ""PS how do fix your signature.""? --Climax-Void Chat or Sig Just take the code from mine and alter it e.g. colour image to best suite you, is that ok? --Climax-Void Chat or Err don't know whats wrong with it, tell me what you want in it and ill do it for you ok --Climax-Void Chat or My gift to my dear leader... --''Serpentarius'' Royal Blood Does it work? if so... does it suit you? Twilightstorm 15:14, 13 April 2007 (UTC) ? I have no idea what you have done, sorry --Climax-Void Chat or Royal Blood User:Bloodstar/Royal_Blood_Talk I don't know if you guys understand this or not, but Halo Fanon is not a place to create articles for your clan. I moved it once already, and it was recreated, and RR moved it. Tell your clan to stop creating the page. This is for fan fiction, not clans. :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 03:11, 15 April 2007 (UTC) Xbox Live? Do you have Xbox live? --Climax-Void Chat or Blood? You should be more careful. I had t bother your underling for this information. you have a docters apointment at eight. Mr. Ivan is outside with the umbrella. Please remember to dress well and that the sun is your greatest enemy, mistress. Enternal Darkness 14:46, 16 April 2007 (UTC) Jaggers?! That thing is as big as a cow! Ney! its cerberus! you can't be serious Twilightstorm 15:12, 17 April 2007 (UTC) Admin troubles we should move to Halopedia but then I can't work on our story there, it is only aloud here. this place confise me... perhaps we should ahve stayed at our preious spot? also whos Ivan? PS I aint gonna walk some big black dog that wants nothing more but to chew on me. Twilightstorm 15:15, 17 April 2007 (UTC) Agreed Perhaps you should speak to them Twilight knows better than to cause trouble for you and Sara does know his password. It is no secret. Halopedia for clans and they are right to say so. we should wtch were be tread or might take it all down... tha sounded liek a threat. we shoul just watch what we do they seem to have little patience. Seraph Angel 15:18, 17 April 2007 (UTC) :Please understand, Halopedia is NOT for any clan pages. If you would like, please feel free to create a clan page at Halo Fan Fiction under your user namespace. Please excuse my fellow Rotaretilbo, as we've slightly revised the rules for editing here after he wrote his comment. BTW, please do not feel threatened here, and instead please feel free to just make your clan page under the user namespace. Later, and have fun! =D Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine (Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 20:25, 17 April 2007 (UTC) Technically, I had no problem with them creating it on their user namespace (in fact, I moved their created page there). However, I do admit I was a tad on edge at the time and perhaps a tad harsh. Forgive my rashness. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 02:22, 29 April 2007 (UTC) Apology Please forgive my father's actions. He is just light headed and... old... an senile... like Seth! Twilightstorm 15:40, 18 April 2007 (UTC) OK If you want to get to know me just ask what you want to know or add me on MSN, i also have a Bebo account, lol --Climax-Void Chat or Whoa... Hey you hear? Dusk is marrying Altima once she gets out. Isn't Olivia older than Sara? Twilightstorm 20:24, 25 April 2007 (UTC) Ryan Ryan is a Canadain and a pervert you cant control a pervert, Bebo is a lot like Myspace www.Bebo.com its were the most people i know are --Climax-Void Chat or Re joining clan No thanks, I'm not that active on this site. But thank you for offering.--'Gerz ''' 01:54, 26 April 2007 (UTC) Talk Was all of that true? I don't know how to feel about it. I will need some time. Also get everyone else to help. How is Ars Arcanum suppose to win the best fanon of a month? Twilightstorm 17:59, 30 April 2007 (UTC) Omega You think you could get dusk to make Omega into a team like Nova y'know? justa thought. Twilightstorm 00:24, 7 May 2007 (UTC) kis pofa... I thank you for helping. Even I need a break every now and then. But I'm curious... if we are to bond then I must know your real age. You don't have to answer if you don't want my love but I but i have made a pet name for you dearest snow flake, kis pofa. You are familiar with the Hungarian language yes? Twilightstorm 20:31, 9 May 2007 (UTC) Well... Hmm Yes I have always known. You should pass your secrets more quietly. When you told Jacob I was on. I wasn't active because I was looking for something that couldn't be seen. It is safe as long as you hold my own safe. You shouldn't ask my dad about me when you could ask me your self. I am at your will and command. Forever yours to use as a barrier and vice versa. Twilightstorm 20:45, 9 May 2007 (UTC) I'll speak to him The old man is senile and yea... he's old. I'll make sure he gets on that there qurry kis pofa. --Twilightstorm 20:56, 9 May 2007 (UTC) Kis pofa I feel so down and sad. Utterly useless. The world turns in my wake and I breath out destruction for all. You control this gathering storm and you fiddle with my open wounds. Twilightstorm 19:44, 10 May 2007 (UTC) Elfin Lied I can't help but wonder if me and Dusk made a copy of Lucy/Nyu of our fav manga/anime Twilightstorm 14:52, 11 May 2007 (UTC) Serpentarius... Behold. I think it'll be good no? My first rpp and I am hosting it witha nother person... heh... Twilightstorm 00:43, 12 May 2007 (UTC) RP Invite Here! -Monitor of Installation-07 5:03 PM, May 15th, 2007 Don't trouble your self with this Me and Sara could prove our worth. But please just work on the story. Ok? Twilightstorm 21:10, 15 May 2007 (UTC) Just a note I honestly didn't make your soldiers act rash. I actually didn't really include them, besides a dead body of one that I extracted information from. Spartan G-23 I think is the man you are looking for. -Monitor of Installation-07 6:30 PM, May 16th, 2007 Hello Ophelia I'm Kyl, Michel has ben asking me to join for some time, but I can't fined the time now. I would like to join in the summer. Kyl Silvery light Whats with all the silver snow flake? Twilightstorm 17:38, 18 May 2007 (UTC) RE: Check That will be to find out. -Monitor of Installation-07 5:56 PM, May 18th, 2007 Re: -.- Who said that I have shown my true colour yet. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 22:10, 19 May 2007 (UTC) Hello there Just wondering why you haven't posted in a while. Anyways, 117649 Annihilative Repentance is in conversation with a "Tenth-generation smart AI", and you still have a part to play. -Monitor of Installation-07 8:35 PM, May 19th, 2007 Re: Archiac Memory There are several reasons why that happened. 1. There was enough HORNET mines to take down a small covenant fleet so your ship would probably be lucky enough to still have shields. 2. My AI that had hacked into the system and damaged the ship already. 3. The marines went under a distraction. 4. My AI had the ability to temporarily disable your turrets. 5. The Spitfire is also a super carrier. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 02:07, 21 May 2007 (UTC) Eternity Code Your Empress coudl not crack an Eternity Code because they were designed for contact to the Iotas and only members of ONI Section Three Special Operations Paramilitary that are part of Iota platoon or are involved with them actualy know how to decode them. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 18:19, 21 May 2007 (UTC) Re: Forgive Me. These matters you should bring up with Spartan G-23 since it is his actions that irritate you. As for you not being able to post, that's fine. I understand being sick and all that. -Monitor of Installation-07 6:45 PM, May 21st, 2007 Re: THIS IS THE LAST STRAW The JINN came with the UNSC Road Runner when it exited slipspace. It was made using the data the Delta retrieved form the Archive and what Cortana retrieved from the Installation 04 control room. The next part explains alot about it. Including its ability to warp other robots. For the record how the hell would there be a rebel force with enough power to rival the UNSC? It makes no sense at all. And when I looked at it I saw that it is also is breaking the rules. Even see for yourself Dragon Empire Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 19:23, 22 May 2007 (UTC) Hm Just needed someone to relay this to; I think that G-23's recently been adding a lot of this stuff and changing things because he wants to stay on top as the most powerful. I just hope he doesn't destroy the RPG in the process. Btw, 117649 AR is still in your ship as a friendly, be sure to use him if you need any help :). -Monitor of Installation-07 5:22 PM, May 22, 2007 Job Fine, but could you alaberate on those instructions please? --Climax-Void Chat or -------------------------------------------------------------- Sure thing boss, lol --Climax-Void Chat or Greetings I hereby grant you the status of Assistant Moderator. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 20:28, 23 May 2007 (UTC) hey Long time, no talk. I see that you've talked about me some. How have you been doing. Oh and i wont do anything to win, just almost anything.--'Running' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'Riot']] ' ' 22:04, 23 May 2007 (UTC) UNSC Road Runner Are you sayind the the Road Runner is destroyed because you need my autorisation to do that. 4 ever · · Chief frank 001 · · '' '' Try to do you best it all you have to do 4 ever · · Chief frank 001 · · '' '' Re: Assistant Well to make things simple, you have more say in what goes on in the RP, although me and G-23 are still chief. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 19:16, 24 May 2007 (UTC) Hmm.... Well, if the Roadrunner has its engines crippled, they are crippled; simple as that. If its owner wishes it to continue being useful, he should post something about it being repaired... Also, just to tell you, I sent Sentinel Captains to help you. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 19:23, 24 May 2007 (UTC) Re: That is more like it Thx. The MAKO attack drones were in the armoury on the ship. They are simply weapons after all. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 19:25, 24 May 2007 (UTC) The Nightmarish Shadow is the prowler attached to my fleet. I am not British. My country seperated from Britain in the year 1920 or somwhere around. I live in Canada. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 19:30, 24 May 2007 (UTC) Thank you. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 19:32, 24 May 2007 (UTC) Re: Thank You I'm glad you are well. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 19:28, 24 May 2007 (UTC) RE: Short History First off, I would like to thank you very much for being polite! The other members of your group have not been so courteous in their responses. Secondly, your idea is somewhat plausible, but I do not believe that any UNSC resistance movement would become as powerful as you paint you Empire to be. The DE's occurance could possibly take place after the Human-Covenant War is finished, though. I still do not understand why other UNSC personnel would "change their ways". What ways? UNSC Marines follow orders. The only people the Omegas should be after is ONI operatives. Still, they take pleasure in killing normal UNSCDF personnel. That is somewhat against their training. Also, no matter how big they are, the DE is a splinter faction of the UNSC. Another incongruity is the Covenant Heretics. Why would they join "Human scum"? If you could explain these things to me, I would be most happy. Respectful Regards, SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet 19:59, 24 May 2007 (UTC) P.S. I know you live in England, but I think that Ragnorok should be spelled Ragn''a''rok... ... ... 70.169.90.252 15:32, 25 May 2007 (UTC) Grrrr, All your main chacters were on Hanger 12 and the Mermory was in SPACE hahahahaha --Demakhis 19:12, 25 May 2007 (UTC) this is my name I fixed the problems. --Demakhis 19:12, 25 May 2007 (UTC) I'm Chinese and i live in Canada but i'm playing Halo 2 with Spartan G-23 right now. --Demakhis 21:08, 25 May 2007 (UTC) !? Who is that? The red numbers? Twilightstorm 18:54, 25 May 2007 (UTC) Kyl-chan Ophelia I'm sorry to her about your dog and arm. I hop you get well soon.If Michel tells me more I may join the roll pay. Kyl-chan 06:39, 26 May 2007 (UTC) Re: Only the Beginning... You will see in due time who I have chosen to survive this armageddon of sorts. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 15:36, 26 May 2007 (UTC) Hello my dearest sister... Ophelia i'm coming back home. The outside world hurts and I rather be within the walls of our hame than outside of it... Also I'm the read numbers... Dark Requiem 19:25, 29 May 2007 (UTC) Your... brother? So this is your elder brother? How old is he? Also the enemy nearly got the rag. Twilightstorm 19:42, 29 May 2007 (UTC) can i Can i add a new sergeant for your team? also my real name is not Demakhis it's Kjell but i'm still chinese. Yes i'm a boy and thanks also say hi to him for me --Demakhis 21:06, 30 May 2007 (UTC) Demakhis' name is not Kjell. Kjell is his nickname/middle name. His real name is John. He is only half chinese. Re: Pardon destoyed us all There are multiple reasons. 1. I have the blueprints to the entire Archive so I can go anywhere at will. 2. An elite is trained to see invisible enemies becasuse they use active camo. 3. I left a Moray Mine in the hangar. 4. I said that only 80% of your forces were destroyed in the explosion. Captain James Comm Channel This is where I will be for the next few monthsHigh Command 21:08, 30 May 2007 (UTC) Re: That does not answer us I had all of the people in the fanon from the very begining. I just had not used them yet. Captain James Comm Channel This is where I will be for the next few months 23:46, 30 May 2007 (UTC)